criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raking Over the Ashes
Raking Over the Ashes is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirteenth case of the game. It is the thirteenth case of Rosenoque and also the sixth and final case in Memorial Avenue. Plot After Vanessa Clark reported both an explosion happening at the other side of the town as well her husband escaping prison, the player and Leigh Tempest ran to the source of the explosion in the local Reginald Oakley Park only to find the body of war veteran and husband of Deputy Mayor Clark, Andrew Clark, burned to a crisp. Autopsy and analysis of the victim's gun revealed that the killer had helped him escape, giving him a gun that exploded in the victim's face, blinding him so the killer could tie him up to burn him alive. We quickly suspected newspaper owner Gorden Loochester because of his suspicious interest for the Arsonist’s legend via a transcript he wrote. They also suspected college student Tristan Flanders for having blackmailed the Deputy Mayor about her husband’s actions of murdering someone and survivor helper Violet Kayden as it was revealed that the victim stole medicine from her. Afterwards, Jordan Brown informed us of a suspect discovering the Arsonist’s hideout. The detectives got suspicious of private eye Karter Layton, who discovered the hideout, but he was also found practising his shooting on a target of the victim. They also suspected weapon expert Jacob Wilson because Leigh found out that he didn’t mention to us that the murder weapon was stolen from the museum and hunter Jonathan Wolfstein was suspected after they discovered the victim had killed his husky, mistaking it for a wild wolf. The player later was forced to put Jacob in custody for trying to break into the Arsonist’s hideout in a rage. Finally the detectives were able to put together the clues to arrest Karter Layton for the murder and being the Arsonist. After trying to deny about him being the Arsonist, Karter admitted to it. He started to say that the world was only a place to eliminate as it didn’t matter that people had to die to make the world become what it used to be before the original explosion he had caused. Karter explained that he did all the destruction because after just looking at the town, it was making him remember and spark up the memories of the innocent people, such as the women and young children that died in the city's harsh history with war. Horrified by his dark motive, Leigh sent Karter to trial where Judge Brighton sentenced Karter to a lifetime sentence in a mental asylum. After putting the flame-loving murderer behind bars, Chief Ernest wanted to make sure that the district could finally become peaceful again. Helping out Jacob search for an architect to rebuild the district, they finally hired Tristan Flanders, who said that he would gladly help rebuild. Before the team could put this story behind, Gorden came to ask for help. When asked, he said that he had received a letter from a gang that he has been researching about. The letter said that they wanted him to stop writing or he would be killed. He then told us that he left it at the train station, where Leigh and the player found the letter torn to pieces. When the letter was restored, the detectives sent it to Summer to see if she could find any information. Summer then explained to them that she found out that someone from Howling Valley's most influential family known as the Fontaine family was either related to the gang or the leader who had escaped the police once before. The player informed Gorden to not look into the gang anymore, on which he thanked us both for helping him and the district. When Chief Ernest was informed about the letter, he told us that Mayor Oakley had allowed them to move to Howling Valley to find out more about the Fontaine family. Summary Victim *'Andrew Clark' (found burned alive at the park) Murder Weapon *'Arsonist's Flamethrower' Killer *'Karter Layton' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect is an explosive expert *The suspect knows military training Profile *The suspect is an explosive expert *The suspect knows military training Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect drinks rum Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect is an explosive expert *The suspect knows military training Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect is an explosive expert *The suspect knows military training Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect is an explosive expert *The suspect knows military training Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks rum. *The killer is a explosive expert. *The killer knows military training. *The killer weighs over 150 lbs. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Destroyed Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bushes, Metal Gear) *Examine Metal Gear. (Result: Loochester Logo; New Suspect: Gorden Loochester) *Talk to Gorden Loochester about the gear found close to the body. (New Crime Scene: Train Station) *Investigate Train Station. (Clues: Book Bag, First Aid Kit) *Examine Book Bag. (Result: ID Card found; New Suspect: Tristan Flanders) *Talk to Tristan Flanders about if he saw the victim around the station. *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Kit Unlocked; New Suspect: Violet Kayden) *Ask Violet Kayden if she saw the victim before the explosion. *Examine Bushes. (Result: Victim's Gun) *Analyze Victim's Gun. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an explosive expert) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks rum) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See what Karter Layton has discovered about the Arsonist. (New Crime Scene: Arsonist's Hideout; Attribute: Karter drinks rum) *Investigate Arsonist's Hideout. (Clues: Broken Glasses, Old Canteen, Hunter's Rifle) *Examine Old Canteen. (Result: Jacob Wilson's Name Revealed; New Suspect: Jacob Wilson) *Ask Jacob Wilson about his old water canteen located in the Arsonist's hideout. (Attribute: Jacob drinks rum and is an explosive expert) *Examine Hunter's Rifle. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Jonathan Wolfstein) *Talk to Jonathan Wolfstein about his displaced rifle in the hideout. (Attribute: Jonathan drinks rum) *Analyze Broken Glasses. (12:00:00; The killer knows military training; New Crime Scene: Station Waiting Area) *Investigate Station Waiting Area. (Clues: Arsonist Transcript, Envelope of Cash, Empty Bottle) *Analyze Arsonist Transcript. (09:00:00) *Confront Gorden Loochester about his great interest in the Arsonist's legend. (Attribute: Gorden drinks rum, knows military training and is an explosives expert) *Examine Envelope of Cash. (Result: Powder) *Examine Powder. (Result: Tristan's Asthma Medicine) *Ask Tristan why he was blackmailing the Deputy Mayor. (Attribute: Tristan is an explosive expert and knows military training) *Examine Empty Bottle. (Result: Numbers Decoded) *Analyze Prescription Numbers. (03:00:00) *Ask Violet Kayden about the empty prescription bottle. (Attribute: Violet drinks rum) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Arsonist's Cot. (Clues: Empty Case, Locked Case, Smashed Stone) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Rifle Case and Target) *Ask Karter Layton why he had a shooting target of the victim. (Attribute: Karter is an explosive expert and knows military training) *Examine Smashed Stone. (Result: Gravestone) *Ask Jonathan Wolfstein about his murdered husky. (Attribute: Jonathan is an explosive expert and knows military training) *Examine Empty Case. (Result: Oil) *Analyze Oil. (09:00:00) *Ask Jacob Wilson why he was in contact with the murder weapon's weapon case. (Attribute: Jacob knows military training) *Investigate Blackened Fountain. (Clues: Charred Wood, Trash Can) *Examine Charred Wood. (Result: Deformed Bomb) *Analyze Deformed Bomb. (09:00:00; Attribute; the killer weighs over 150 lbs) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Arsonist's Flamethrower) *Analyze Arsonist's Flamethrower. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Arsonist's Flamethrower; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Blood, Thicker Than Blood (6/6). (No stars) Blood, Thicker Than Water (6/6) *Check on Jacob Wilson about the Arsonist's end. (Available at start) *Investigate Station Waiting Area. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Architect Badges) *Analyze Architect Badges. (03:00:00) *Ask Tristan Flanders if he was willing to help rebuild. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Destroyed Park. (Clue: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Blueprints) *Return the blueprints to Tristan Flanders. (Result: Flaming Jacket) *See what Gorden wants assistance with. (Available at start) *Investigate Train Station. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Threatening Letter) *Analyze Threatening Letter. (06:00:00) *Explain to Gorden why he must not publish anything. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Chief Ernest about the suspicious threat from the Fontaine family. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to revisit, bring up, or spark the memory of something that happened in the past, especially something unpleasant. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Memorial Avenue